


That Dense

by Marmarhargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, good brother Five hargreeves, kinda sorry not rly, luther is a poopy head in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/pseuds/Marmarhargreeves
Summary: Diego hated interviews, always had. There was too much pressure, too many eyes on him at once. He messes up and Luther doesn’t let him forget that.





	That Dense

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Sweet anon Marissa asked if I could write another stutter centric fic and tbh I don’t need to be asked twice. I hope this suffices!!

The six Hargreeves walked onto the stage, the bright lights in their eyes and hearing nothing but the sounds of clapping and cameras clicking. They had successfully finished yet another mission; this time it was a jewelry store robbery. Nothing the six of them couldn’t handle. 

They were getting used to this routine: Mission, save the day, press party/interview, photoshoots. And repeat. Not to mention the intensive training and school in between. That left little to no room for them to be actual children let alone a family. They didn’t realize how much of a toll that would have on them as they got older. For the most part, they found themselves welcoming the new found fame and attention. Some of the Hargreeves relishing in it more than others. The countless hours they put into the academy, all of the blood, sweat, and tears, were all paying off. 

The kids finally sat down on the circular large white couch, the host walking out soon after. 

“Aren’t they amazing everybody! Let’s give it up one more time for the Umbrella Academy!” She waved her hand at the siblings, clapping with a microphone in one hand and cards in the other.   
The Hargreeves smiled and waved, all in their signature uniforms. 

“Alright, alright. Let’s get this started shall we! There’s so much I want to ask but so little time!” The woman in the blue pencil skirt suit sat down on the chair next to the couch, crossing her legs and fixing her flash cards. 

“Now I must say, you kids really are something else!”

“Thank you, ma’m.” Luther gave an all American smile and a nod at the host. 

“No need to call me ma’m, Number One! Just call me Helen.” She gave him a wink, “So, what would you say is your favorite thing about your guys’ powers?” 

“Hmmm,” Luther started, putting his thumb and index finger under his chin in an ‘intense thinking’ pose, “I’d say the fact that I have the privilege of being able to help so many people. Not just the general public, but I’m also known as the designated jar opener!”

That caused an uproar of laughs from the audience including Helen. She slapped her knee, “Oh I bet you’re popular! What about the rest of you?” 

“If I don’t feel like cleaning I can just make someone else do it for me. It’s usually Luther” Allison grinned. 

“Stairs are not necessary in my daily life. Makes things quite convenient.” Five chimed in, his voice lacking any sort of enthusiasm. 

“Seeing the dead is,” Klaus waved his hand around and made a ‘uskahfjsjxj’ noise, “but helping people is always nice. Not a lot of people can help them like I can so I uh. I try my best.” 

Ben could feel his brothers tension. He ever so slightly moved himself closer to Klaus, their shoulders and knees touching. He happily leaned into the touch. 

“My powers are um,” Ben started softly. He was unsure how to articulate anything necessarily adequate let alone positive. He absolutely despised his monster, “I guess I just like helping people.” 

“You’re all such sweet children! How about you Number Two? You’re a little quiet over there.” Helen asked sweetly, waving her hand in Diego’s direction. 

Diego gave Helen a small, nervous smile. He took a deep breathe, focusing on what he wanted to say. The siblings knew how much Diego absolutely 100% despised interviews. There was too much pressure involved. Not only did he have to pretend that everything in their lives is fine and dandy, but he also had to speak. Something that has not come natural to him his entire life. 

“Well I guess I-I-I,” Diego’s breath hitched, his mouth and throat gaping open. His throat bobbled and his mouth contorted slightly. No noise was coming out. His eyes went wide as he his heart race was rapidly increasing. He couldn’t finish his thought, not with all these cameras. All these people. It was too much. 

Klaus leaned back and put his arm around his brothers back, attempting to make the contact look as casual as possible. He rubbed his hand in circles in attempt to remind Diego that he was okay. His family was there for him. 

“L-love knnnnn-knives. Real men th-throw them.” Diego managed to finish and he gave a small scoff and smile in attempt to make light of the situation. He knew he messed up; Diego knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it for the next week. 

Helen stared at the boy for about 15 seconds after he finished, taken aback at Diego before finally spoke up.   
“Well, what a wise young man! You’re all such caring children. I can’t wait to see what more you do. Now Allison, how is it being the only girl? I bet all this testosterone can be a lot!” 

Allison happily chatted away with Helen, the interview flying by fast. It was all the usual small talk with the same questions they’ve answered dozens of time at this point. Diego was thankful for the way his siblings would deflect certain questions and comments so he wouldn’t have to answer. Like the way Klaus took literally 10+ minutes explaining the differences he would make in their costumes. No matter how many times Helen attempted to change the subject, the boy was adamant on taking as long as possible. The only word Diego spoke for the rest of the interview was a yes and a nod. 

“Well that’s all the time we have for today folks. Kids, thank you very much for coming today. You’re all going places, I assure you! Let’s give it up one last time for the incredible Umbrella Academy!” Helen announced and the studio was once again filled with applause. They all hugged Helen on their way off stage

Once back stage they all gave a big, heaving sigh of relief. One interview done for the day, the task complete. They all grabbed a few (more than a few) of the complimentary snacks and hastily made their way outside. Reginald usually let them get donuts after interviews if he found that it went well enough to suffice. 

“Good job guys.” Allison was the first to speak up and give everyone a high five where they stood outside the studio, waiting for their personal car. 

“We lived, bitch.” Klaus grinned. 

“Almost everyone did.” Luther sneered, causing the five siblings to whip their head at towards where he stood. 

“Luther!” Allison squeaked in shock that he was really doing this now. 

“Luther, don’t.” Ben’s voice was steady but there was an edge to it. 

“No, I’m sorry, but I have to. We can’t keep ignoring the huge elephant in the room. Diego, you have got to get your whole stutter thing under control. Are you purposely trying to embarrass dad? The academy? I can’t tell at this point. It’s not that hard to answer a question. Please explain to me why you’re making things so difficult!” Luther’s voice was getting louder with each word and he ended with a vein popping out of his neck. 

Diego felt his heart drop in his stomach. He knew he messed things up, he always did in these situations. He would never, ever be Number One. Not if he couldn’t even talk correctly. He would never be the all American picture perfect boy. No, that would never be him. Luther sounded a lot like Sir Reginald, knowing he’d be getting the same lecture again at home. 

“Oh fuck all the way off man! Are you kidding me right now? Like, genuine fucking question.” Klaus exclaimed as he walked closer to the larger brother. 

“N-no Kl-Klaus it’s f-fine. He’s right. I-I-I-i,” Diego once again found himself stuck on that word. 

“See, my point exactly.” Luther affirmed, gesturing at Diego before crossing his arms. 

Klaus’ nostrils flared. He was absolutely fuming. He raised a closed fist, ready to throw a punch at the blonde. 

“Klaus, no.” Five appeared right between his two brothers, grabbing Klaus’ fist with his hand and pushing his arm down. 

“We do not need pictures of us fighting circulating.” Five stated. 

“Why are you defending him!” Klaus couldn’t even focus on his brothers eyes. 

“Oh believe me, I’m not.” Five turned around to face Luther. 

“You see, our brother here doesn’t have the brain capacity to understand that Diego has a speech impediment. A disorder. Something that isn’t cured overnight.” Five explained, poking Luther’s shoulder. 

“Either he’s literally that unobservant or just completely dense. Diego has been spending more time in speech therapy than training the last few months. You know high stress environments like interviews are one of his triggers. Do you really think he’s not trying?”

Luther pursed his lips, “Five, this doesn’t concern you.”

“Oh I absolutely think it does. You’re purposely making our brother feel ashamed for something that isn’t his fault. Way to lead, Luther. Way to lead.” Before Five could get physical himself, which he felt himself getting closer to, he simply walked away from Luther and right towards Diego. 

“C’mon, let’s go to Gridys. It’s a decent walk but it beats having to spend anymore time with that brick.” Five put his hand on Diego’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. 

Diego didn’t know what to say. He had never seen Five defend him before, not like this. He was never known for being the most empathetic of the bunch, Ben and Vanya had that title. 

“F-Five,” Diego gave him a small smile, “thanks.” 

“Nonsense.” He dropped his hand from his shoulder and readjusted his tie. 

“Lets get going, my fav sibs!” Klaus threw his hands over Five and Diego’s shoulder. Five quickly shrugged it off but Diego appreciated the contact. 

Luther silently watched as his siblings walked away from him. He wanted to go home anyway, skip donuts and go right back to training. 

“I’m eating as many sprinkle donuts that can humanly fit into my body!” Klaus announced, throwing his free arm in the air as the two boys lead the way. 

“Hope you’re ready to spend the rest of the night in the bathroom.” Ben commented from behind him which earned giggles and a middle finger. 

Diego didn’t talk much for the rest of the walk, but he was content just listening to his family chat about nonsense. When he did talk, they all gave him the agency to finish what he had to say for himself. Unlike Luther who was constantly trying to finish his sentences for him. Diego wish he could express how much their support meant to them, but he hoped paying for all their donuts was enough for now.


End file.
